


Soft dom short stories

by Chakramancerrr



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bootblacking, Cock Worship, Cum Marking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Facials, Fingerfucking, Foot Fetish, Handcuffs, M/M, Orgasm Control, PWP, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Squirting, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chakramancerrr/pseuds/Chakramancerrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories writing prompts from a tumblr post. More pairings and chapters to come. Each chapter will feature a different pairing and prompt so stay tuned. (If you dislike a pairing, just skip that chapter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wheeljack and Ratchet- "That's it, keep cumming."

**Author's Note:**

> List of prompts can be found here.  
> http://fuckyeahroboners.tumblr.com/post/118431440690/nsfw-soft-dominant-starters
> 
> Either hit up my ask box or just comment below with what you would like to see. If I think I can write up a decent shortie I will do so.

Seated at the desk of the medibay Ratchet leaned back, Wheeljack at his side. He was leaning in close to Ratchet already teasing his pressurized spike. A digit traced along a red line that ran along the base of Ratchet's spike. "Let me help you work out some of that tension." 

"Wheeljack, I am on call. We can't be...fooling around." He paused as the wrecker's servo started to do it's work. "Doc, this is just about you. I'll do all the work."

Wheeljack spat oral fluids into the the palm of his servo. He pressed along the base of Ratchet's spike up to the tip. With a firm grip he began to pump. The sight of his spike slick with fluids, wrapped in his mate's servo wasn't something he thought anyone else needed to see.

"Someone might..ahh...walk in on us." Ratchet warned Wheeljack. "C'mon sweetspark, no one is up this late." The wrecker's servo still lingered between the medic's legs. 

"I suppose you are right." Ratchet arched back pressing into the servo that was pumping his hard shaft. For several moments Wheeljack tugged earning many a stifled moan from Ratchet. 

Wheeljack gripped Ratchet's spike, stroking it long and slow. He put his digits in his mouth stifling a loud moan as pre-fluid started to flow from his tip, dripping onto Wheeljack's servo. "That's it, keep cumming." Wheeljack growled into Ratchet's audial. The medic's legs were shaking as his overload took him over the edge. His optics offlined but he could feel Wheeljack's mouth engulf his length, swallowing every drop.


	2. Bumblebee/Knockout "Sneaky little one!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee and Knockout have some fun in the washracks.

"Why do you keep looking over here?" Knock Out asked looking over his shoulder. The water beading up on his finish and running off. Bumblebee walked over. Knock Out shrugged at Bee and continued to lather his finish. The racer suddenly pressed Knock Out against the wall of the washrack, their frames touching.

"Sneaky little one! When did you think of surprising me like this?" Knock Out replied. He put a digit under Bumblebee's chin and tipped his helm up for a kiss. He never expected the racer's affections.

Servos wandered down Knock Out's sides, exploring seams and teasing gaps in his armor. Knock Out let out a soft moan. One of the red mech's servos slipped between Bee's thighs and onto his panel. He made an exited click in response to Knock Out trailing his digits around the paneling.

"Open for me." Knock Out purred pushing him back against the opposite wall. Bee's engine revved as he opened his valve panel. "That's a good boy." Knock Out detached the sprayer from the spigot and aimed it at Bee's clitoral node.

Bee had to steady himself against the wall as his knees grew weak. Knock Out's glossa was flicking over the outer folds of his valve as he made many a chirp. Knock Out inserted a digit, working in and out as he continued to lick and suck his node. Transfluid started to drip and run down Knock Out's chin, no doubt made more slick by the water. 

The red mech added another digit making sure to tease the inner nodes. He stood back up and gave the Racer's neck cables a gentle bite. "We will have to be quick to avoid being caught in here." Knock Out warned. Bee let out a sound that resembled a desperate groan. Knock Out added a third digit, pumping him hard. Bee put a servo on Knock Out's shoulder to brace himself, his hips straining not to buck. Knock Out ground his thumb over Bee's node. Bee's hips began to shake as he overloaded. Transfluid left his valve in spurts before hitting the floor of the washracks and circling the drain.


	3. Rodimus/Drift "Why don't you move your hips for me, hm?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodimus, Drift and a pair of handcuffs. Need I say more?

Rodimus lay on the berth with Drift straddling his lap, servos cuffed behind him. He had slowly lowered himself onto the captain's red and gold spike with a soft moan. Rodimus' servos grasping his sides to better steady him.

Arching his back Drift settled down to the hilt of Rodimus' spike. The captain ran his servos up and down Drift's thighs playing with the gaps where they met his hip struts. "Why don't you move your hips for me, hm?" Rodimus growled looking up at the swordsmech.

Drift started to roll his hips back and forth, putting on a bit of a show. His breaths grew hot and heavy. His valve squeezing in just the right way, fluids starting to run down his inner thighs. Rodimus gripped down hard as he began to grind and buck from underneath him. "Ohh R-Rodimus!" Drift gasped.

"I think you are forgetting..." He paused letting out a groan "...something." He swatted the swordsmech on the aft. "Captain." Drift corrected himself. "I'm sorry- captain." "Heheh. That's much better." Rodimus spoke, pleased with himself.

Rodimus reached down and started to massage Drift's spike against the motions of Drift's hips. A single drop of pearlecent transfluid escaped the tip of the red and white spike. "Nnngghn...captain..." Drift's helm fell back. "What's the matter, samurai? Too much for you?" Rodimus laughed, tugging harder on Drift's spike. "If you keep doing that I will..." Drift murmured his face flushing. "Overload?" Rodimus smirked a little. "You have my permission only if you finish the job."

Drift tilted his helm back again gritting his denta. His frame shaking. "Overload for me." Rodimus ordered still deep inside Drift bucking his hips and servicing his spike by hand. Drift began to overload, his body quaking and jolting as he spilled transfluid onto the mech beneath him. Drift let out a sigh of relief. 

After a moment of catching his intake he climbed off of Rodimus so he could uncuff him. Drift gripped the red and gold spike into his servo and held it. "Do you like is when I do this?" Drift dragged his glossa upwards along Rodimus' shaft making sure to make eye contact. "Frag yes." Rodimus breathed. 

Intent to finish what he had started, Drift took Rodimus into his mouth and began to suck. "Nhnn harder, that's it." He felt a servo on the back of his helm pushing down. The spike clicked in the back of his throat. Rodimus held him still as he overloaded. Drift pulled back suddenly, gagging from the burst of transfluid. "You aright there?" Drift nodded, wiping his chin.


	4. Bumblebee/Soundwave "No need to be shy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is set to take place after the ending of Prime. Soundwave has been captured and has been put on probation. (of course if you don't agree with the idea of him joining the auto bots you can also imagine he is only there to betray them later, headcannons are up to you.)

Soundwave had been captured after the fall of the Decepticons. He, much like Knockout was given a probationary chance to turn things around due to good behavior. Bumblebee had been assigned to keep him under a close watch. 

The two mechs walked down the long hallway. "It doesn't look like anyone is around." Bee noted. Soundwave made a small tone of acknowledgement. Bee looked over the silent mech's slender frame.

Soundwave had never been one to enjoy socializing but he felt safe with Bee. Bee hadn't shown him any malice or signs of a grudge. He never tried forcing him to speak either. 

Soundwave looked at Bee and Bee smiled back. Soundwave extended a feeler ever so slowly. Bumblebee stayed very still and let the inquisitive feeler explore his chest plate. It wasn't the first time that Soundwave had done this. 

"I would let you feel more than my chestplating, if you wanted." Bee offered taking him by the arm and leading Soundwave into a storage closet. Bee sat down on a crate in front of Soundwave. Soundwave hesitantly reached out to touch Bee again but froze. He turned his faceplate away. "No need to be so shy, it's just you and me." Bee assured Soundwave. He had always been patient with Soundwave's quiet ways.

Soundwave rewarded Bee's patience by moving his feeler down lower to explore the racer's thighs. His spindly digits stroked Bee's jawline. Bee reached out and pulled Soundwave forwards. Soundwave suddenly retracted his valve panel. Bee gently traced the outside of Soundwave's valve. He began to rub the node at the top until it slickened with transfluids.

Bee eased two digits inside of Soundwave's valve. Soundwave shuttered with surprise and then relaxed his frame. After several moments he was rocking his hips against Bee's digits. Bee pulled Soundwave closer giving him more access. He dragged his glossa over the outside of Soundwave's valve. When Bee's glossa reached his node, Soundwave let out an unmistakable tone of pleasure.

"You like that don't you?" Bee purred softly before sucking on Soundwave's clitoral node. Soundwave's servos gripped Bee's helm holding him against Soundwave's interface array. Bee obliged, his fingers curling and pumping as he continued to suck. Soundwave's digits curled as his frame started to tremble. Soundwave's breath grew heavy and husky. Bee kept up his rhythm bringing Soundwave to overload. Bee could hear Soundwave groaning even though he tried not to make a sound.

Once Soundwave had stopped trembling Bee drew back. Bee licked his lips of Soundwave's sweet taste. The racer looked up at Soundwave whom was still holding onto him to steady himself, his fans whirring to cool him. Bee smiled softly "We should do this again sometime."


	5. Knockout/Breakdown "Sounds like someone's been a good boy."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knock Out has a little fun rewarding Breakdown.

Breakdown lay upon the berth. Knock Out sat at his side. "Have you managed to behave?" Knock Out rubbed his servo over Breakdown's thigh. "Yes...sir." He answers. Breakdown averts his gave. "I have not self serviced in your absence."

"Sounds like someone's been a good boy." Knock Out purred looking at Breakdown. His lips twisted into a grin. Putting his arm around Breakdown he leaned in and kissed his neck. Breakdown flushed and bit his lip.

"It seems that I won't be punishing you after all." Knock Out straddles the larger mech's lap. Breakdown looks up at him with adoration as Knock Out traces the larger mech's face lovingly with his digits. He leans forward and kisses breakdown hard. Breakdown's servos make their way from Knock Out's thighs before coming to rest on his aft.

Knock Out ground his hips against Breakdown with a wicked smile. Breakdown loved the way he moved against his frame. No one could be so lewd in such a perfect way. No one but Knock Out.

Breakdown stuck his digits in his mouth to stifle a moan. "I don't think so." Knock Out purred. He grasped Breakdown's servo and pulled his digits free. "I want to hear every sound you make." He drags his servo across Breakdown's broad chest. The way he strokes the plating evokes a moan from his lover.

Knock Out opens the panel to his valve and starts to grind against the larger mech's panel. Breakdown tilts his helm back and vents. Without hesitation he opens his panel. Knock Out pauses as he feels the long blue spike pressing against his frame. "Hello there." His optics drift from Breakdown's face trailing all the way to his spike.

Breakdown grins sheepishly in response Knock Out's glance. "I have missed you." Breakdown speaks softly. "I can tell." Knock Out remarks as he begins to rub Breakdown's fully pressurized spike. He then starts to rut his valve against it, slickening it with his own fluids.

"Let me help." Breakdown shifts his hips and angles his spike. Knock Out lowers himself on the upturned spike carefully. He eases down until he is able to seat himself, completely engulfing the long blue spike. Knock Out exvents slowly.

Knock Out starts to rock his hips back and forth as he rides the larger mech. From underneath him Breakdown's hips begin to buck. Knock Out's servos trace Breakdown's chest before finding a suitable place to brace against as his motions quicken.

Breakdown lets out a moan. "Allow me to put on a show." Knock Out leans back a little so Breakdown can get a better look. "You are the most beautiful mech I know." Breakdown says looking up at his mate. He's not just saying this, he means it with all of his spark. "Of course I am." Knock Out inclines his helm with a genuine smile.

As Knock Out bounces up and down along Breakdown's spike he massages his clitoral node. He evokes many a soft moan as he strokes it for Breakdown's viewing pleasure. Breakdown groans as Knock Out's valve begins to clench and squeeze his shaft.

"Mmm Breakdown, does that feel good?" Knock Out asks as he starts to grind his hips harder, a little fluid dribbling from his valve. "Ohh, yes." Breakdown's helm tilts upwards. "Right there." Knock Out pays attention to his mate's instructions and keeps up the motions. 

Knock Out bites his lip as his hips quake during his overload. Transfluid flows from his valve drenching Breakdown's thighs and the berth beneath them. To Breakdown this is the hottest thing imaginable. His mate overloading all over his spike and himself like this felt amazing. Breakdown lets out a soft moan as he overloads sheathed within his mate only to add to the mess of transfluids.


	6. Soundwave/Megatron "Why don't you mover your hips for me, hmm?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave does some subbing and bootblacking for Megatron.

Megatron sat in his captain's chair, Soundwave kneeling before him. He looks up at Megatron with adoration to see that he is reclining. For once Megatron has a calm expression, his arms draped lazily along the armrests. Soundwave's spindly digits work diligently to clean his master's pedes. He makes sure to use his small digits to clean any seams that may contain debris. 

Soundwave drags a cloth over the large set of pedes coating them in polish. He lovingly rubs the cloth in a circular motion giving Megatron's pedes a fresh shine. He pays attention to detail, as every inch of Megatron's pedes now has a distinct clean look. "Ahh Soundwave...you are so loyal to me." Megaton speaks in a relaxed tone. He is pleased to see that Soundwave is contented give the gift of his service.

Once Soundwave had finished shining his master's pedes he rises to stand. He lowers his helm in a soft bow. "I think you have earned this." Megatron snaps his panel open exposing his well pressurized spike. Soundwave leans forwards and brushes his faceplate along the shaft. He nuzzles against it showing his appreciation. Soundwave's spindly fingers work to stroke, though they are tiny compared to the girth of the spike. Although he has seen Megatron's spike many times before. He explores as if it is the first time it has been revealed to him.

"Do you like it?" Megatron asks looking down at Soundwave. He teases himself along the base with his large digits. The answer he receives is a tone that sounds similar to a keen. Megatron slowly strokes his spike for Soundwave to watch. Soundwave observes, patiently waiting for his chance to touch. Megatron takes the tip of his spike and drags it across Soundwave's faceplate. He does this several more times until Soundwave reaches a tentative hand forwards. Soundwave nuzzles the massive spike against his faceplate, greeting it with tones of devotion.

"Come up here." Megatron instructed as he reaches forwards and pulls his masked servant into his lap. Soundwave becomes seated so he is straddling Megatron, his aft rubbing his large spike. Soundwave lets out a tone to express his utter delight at the positioning. He leans his helm forwards against Megatron's broad chestplate. He lets out a small, whimpering tone. "Very well. You may open your panel for me." Megatron runs his servo down his submissive's side caressing him. Soundwave's panel opens up almost immediately, his valve dripping wet.

Megatron slides a large digit inside of his submissive. He works it in deep making sure to take his time. Soundwave lets out a low whine. "Be patient. Your valve must be prepared." Megatron spoke. He was not stating this for his ego's sake. He knew their size difference could make things very painful if Soundwave was not used to something inside him before his spike was introduced.

Megatron eases another digit inside of Soundwave, lubricant dribbling to ease the process. He continues to tease his submissive by thrusting his fingers in deeply before removing them and entering again. Throughout all of this treatment Soundwave is patient, allowing himself to only let out tones of pleasure.

"I think you are ready now." Megatron remarks, pulling Soundwave forwards so he can lower himself on the spike. Megatron guides the tip in first as he lets Soundwave drop his hips to take in the rest. It takes several moments for Soundwave to get used to the stretch but Megatron is finally sheathed inside. The way Soundwave's valve is being filled is slightly painful but, the pleasure is well worth the sting. 

"Why don't you move your hips for me hmm?" Megatron spoke with a low growl, his frame laden with heat. The pressure on his spike is so intense he has a hard time remaining composed. Soundwave obeyed, rocking his hips back and forth. "Mmm that's a good mech." Megatron growls.

Soundwave starts to ride Megatron's lap. He extends his cables, wrapping them around the warlord's back to support his shaking frame. Megatron's large servos support Soundwave as his hips start to move underneath him. Megatron breathes heavy as he feels Soundwave's valve start to clench on him. He does not hold back rolling his hips and grinding down onto Megatron's shaft.

Soundwave starts to let out tones of pleasure as he buries his face into the crook of Megatron's neck. "Go on Soundwave. Overload for me." Megatron orders as he presses his own hips forwards into Soundwave. He continues to writhe atop Megatron as ordered. It only takes a few moments before Megatron can feel Soundwave shake with his valve clenching, lubricants dribbling into his lap.

"Now get on your knees and finish me." Megatron breathes his order. Soundwave slides off of the spike slowly as he has been made to feel very sore. He knows it will be days before the sting wears off. Soundwave's legs feel wobbly as he drops onto his knees with some aid from his master. 

Soundwave takes his digits and roughly strokes the already lubricated spike. "That's it." Megatron growls. He starts to rub his spike on Soundwave's faceplate as he did before, this time smearing lubricant and transfluid along his visor. Soundwave presses his faceplate against the underside of Megatron's spike so that he may rut along the smooth surface.

Megatron rolls his hips back and forth uttering a groan. He is able to be as rough as he needs to be without fear of harming his submissive. The friction of his spike rutting against smooth metal feels just right. Megatron's servo presses against the back of Soundwave's helm as he overloads onto his faceplate. His frame once stiffened now becomes slack thanks to his faithful submissive. Soundwave makes a tone of gratitude for his master.

"You have done very well, Soundwave." Megatron praises. He pulls Soundwave into his seat and reclines with him draped across his lap. Megatron likes the idea of Soundwave marked with his transfluid and that he belongs only to him. Megatron knows he will have to order Soundwave to the washracks but for now he would rather keep him here like a trophy.


	7. Thunderhoof and Strongarm "Sneaky little one! When did you think of surprising me like this?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt like fooling around with an old request. Enjoy.

"You are in trouble now mister." Strongarm placed the stasis cuffs around Thunderhoof's wrists and gave them a playful tug. 

"Sneaky little one ain'tcha. When did you think of surprisin' me like this?" Thunderhoof teases with a smirk.

"Oh, I have been planning this for a while now." Strongarm said, stroking one of her digits over Thunderhoof's antlers. She hooked her finger and guided him into a kiss. Her lips were soft despite her touch being so rough. His first instinct is to put a servo on the back of her helm, but the stasis cuffs keep his servos together. The most he can do is lift them both up to explore her chestplating for a moment.

"Maybe I should have cuffed your servos from the back." She teases.

"Wha? Ya want me ta stop?" Thunderhoof asks. His servos become still. He isn't afraid of breaking the law, but he knows he had better respect a lady. 

"No. I just had a better idea." Strongarm said, looking him over. She pulls his servos up and over his head so that she can sit in his lap. Her aft placed temptingly close to his already heating panel. She opens her valve cover to tempt him further. He hears the click but doesn't let it get the better of him.

"Foolin' around with a Decepticon?" Thunderhoof remarks. He teases her rolling his hips and grinding his panel against her aft. His movement is limited by her sitting on him, but he knows how to shift under her frame. He does this just to remind her what he is capable of. 

"Oh hush. You know you enjoy it." Strongarm grumped. She didn't want to admit it but the way he teased her aggravated her in just the right way. It wasn't the way that Sideswipe teased her, it was a certain knowing tone in his voice that did it for her. She knew that he just enjoyed fragging with no strings attached and that was what she wanted. Nothing complicated to get between her and her goals.

"Shall I take ya for a ride?" Thunderhoof speaks into her audial. His panel opens with a series of clicks. His pressurizing spike emerges, pressing on her aft. She shifts slightly against it, making him feel weak in the knees.

"Alright, but you better not overload till I say so." Strongarm instructs. She sits up so that Thunderhoof can see the folds of her valve. She rubs against his length, coating it in her lubricant. Thunderhoof groans lowly as she does this. He ruts against her in an attempt to tease her back but all that accomplishes is teasing himself. 

"Yer the one who's soakin' wet with me barely touchin' ya. Not that I'm complainin'." Thunderhoof remarks. 

"Says the mech that's hard from me just sitting in his lap." She replies. She turns to straddle his lap so she may face him. She takes his spike in her servo and guides it in for him. Thunderhoof's engine revvs as he feels her bear down on his shaft. His servos twitch slightly as he leans back against the berth. He'd prefer to be the one in control right now but this felt too good.

"What can I say? I aim ta please." Thunderhoof says with a deep chuckle. She rocks back and forth, causing him to stifle a moan. It was going to be a challenge for him to wait until she gave him permission to overload. With every one of her movements she began to ride him with more vigor. Just watching her was a splendid sight. Thunderhoof was enjoying the view of her strong frame, the angle complimenting her features.

Even if he didn't understand her obsession with following the rules, he did admire her. His attraction wasn't purely physical. She had a stubbornness that appealed to him. She looked down at him with a satisfied smirk. She knew that she was getting the better of him, and fast. 

Thunderhoof's expression changed from that of someone in the throughs of interface to a wide smile. Strongarm gave him a sideways glance. It was obvious he was up to something.

"You never said I couldn't make ya overload first. And ya never said I couldn't use my hands either." Thunderhoof tells her. He brings his cuffed servos down do that he's able to use his thumb on her clitoral node. It's tricky but he's able to make circles around her node as she bucks her hips.

"N-not fair." Strongarm whines. She presses against him harder as she feels pressure starting to build inside her. Her optics press closed as Thunderhoof continues to pleasure her. She was supposed to be the one in charge, the one edging him. She should have known this crime boss would have figured out something to get the better of her. It was so simple she felt she should have foreseen this.

She was the one in charge and if she wanted to give in to her desires so be it. She began to rise and slam herself down onto Thunderhoof, driving his spike in deep. Thunderhoof's servo became still for a moment. She thought she had the upper hand until she felt two of his digits lightly grasping her clitoral node from either side. Once he began to rub, her overload snuck up on her. She moaned loudly before covering her mouth. Thunderhoof could hear her stifled moans despite her biting her servo. He growls back lowly as he overloads inside her valve, optics on her to take in the sight.


End file.
